vivre pour ne pas être
by dark-angie
Summary: ne vous fiez pas au titre,...les digisauveurs sont confronté à une rumeur circulant dans le digimonde ki prend des proportion catastrophike ! y aura aussi du yaoi eh eh eh Taiyama, etc...
1. prologue

Dark-Angie : Ho ! ho ! ho ! ho! Ho! -grand sourire- voilà ma première fan fiction et sûrement pas la dernière, –soupire- ... JE SUIS TRO CONTENTE, ... bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser à blablater et je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement...

Monko ( 1er assistant ): eh ! T'a oublié de dire quelque chose

Dark-Angie : Quoi ? Moi...hummm -mode réfléchir- je ne vois pas

Monko : arrête, c'est toi qui as inventé les digimon ???

Dark-Angie : ah ça ! Ouais, bref vous connaissez la chanson, les digimon ne sont PAS à MOA je ne fais que les emprunter, ah si, Hera, elle est à MOA ! ainsi que tous les autres noms, qui vous semble inconnu au bataillon aahahahahahahah...

Monko : elle se croit marrante...TT

Dark-Angie : ahahaha...èé#

Miki ( 2ème assistante) : tous ça pour vous dire : bonne lecture

Dark-Angie : merci miki-chan

------------

_**Vivre, pour ne pas être...**_  
  
_ prologue __  
  
_  
Digimonde –château interdit- caché quelque part dans le digimonde  
  
-QUE DITE VOUS ?????  
-Et bien, nous ne sommes pas surs, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, il faut qu'elles soient vérifiées  
-ALORS QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS !!! ALLEZ VERIFIER TOUS DE SUITE ET QUE CA SAUTE !!!  
-Bien, vénérable, Donsoranmon [1]  
  
L'autre digimon sort de l'immense pièce, Donsoranmon s'avance à la fenêtre et regarde dehors :  
  
_« Ce n'est pas possible, notre vénérable maître [2]......aurait disparut ???? NON, ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant, alors que le conflit contre Kritzamon n'étant toujours pas régler, Les Dozkitmon qui vont se réunir pour ne former qu'un, notre maître n'a pas pu partir comme ça »  
_  
Donsoranmon tape un grand coup de poing sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il tremble d'énervement. Donsoranmon est un digimon très puissant et immensément respecter dans le digimonde, tant chez les gentils, que chez les méchants qui veulent l'évincer. Il est le bras droit d'un des Sages [3]. Il porte un demi-masque sur son visage, qui cache que la partit de ses yeux et son nez, d'une couleur blanche, avec d'étrange inscription écrite dessus, avec ceci, un long une cape noire, qui recouvre tout son corps, du cou aux pieds. Il a de très longs cheveux couleur ocre.  
  
-J'espère que ce que m'a dit Chomon, ne va se révéler être vrai, sinon....  
-MAITRE !!!!!  
  
Donsoranmon se retourne brusquement sur la porte qui vient d'être ouverte violemment par un digimon avec une tête d'oiseau, celui-ci dit :  
  
-MAITRE !!! VENEZ-VITE !!!  
-Calme-toi, Ogmon ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Des miliciens ont été repérés dans la cote Est !  
  
Donsoranmon regarde Ogmon très surpris et effray  
  
-Des miliciens ??? Dit Donsoranmon, vite suis-moi Ogmon ! _fin du prologue _

_---------------_

  
[1] : La plupart des noms des digimon sont COMPLETEMENT inventé, allez! On va se marrer   
  
[2] : Le maître en question ici, est le maître des digimon, vous aurez les explications plus tard  
  
[3] :...Heu...plus tard les explications.... Monko : plus tard, plus tard, on voudrait bien les avoir maintenant Angie : # mais on ne t'a rien demandé, dégage ! 

------------

Dark-Angie : Voilà, fin du prologue, alors ? Alors ?? 

Monko : hummm, bof...

Dark-Angie :

Monko : oh faite ! Pourquoi t'a fini l ?

Dark-Angie : Tient ! Tient ! Est-ce que Monko, veut savoir la suite, par hasard ??? yeux roulant

Monko :pff bien sur que non...

Dark-Angie : ...ouais c'est ça. Bref, pour dire désoler, si dans le prologue, on ne parle pas d'aucun digisauveur, parce que je voulais mettre en place le pourquoi du comment ici

Miki : moi je trouve que c'est bien !

Dark-Angie : C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment un ange !

Monko : pff ! ange de mé deux

Miki énerv : ###èé ### Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ??? Espèce de...

Dark-Angie (bruit de fond : Monko et Miki se battent) : Bon, je vais les laisser ce battre, et on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre....


	2. chapitre1

Dark-Angie : Kikou a tous !!! Et me voilà de retour...

Miki : pour nous jouer un mauvais tour ?

Dark-Angie (regarde Miki bizarrement) :TT pourquoi tu me parle de pokémon, on est dans les digimon l !

Miki confuse : heu...je ne sais pas

Monko : moi je sais, parce qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à dire...

Miki s'énerve : Monko, espèce de s$£%# , tu va voir !

(Miki saute sur Monko et s'est repartit...-soupir-) Dark-Angie : Avant de vous laisser lire, sachez que les digimon ne sont pas moi (malheureusement...y a pas moyen de s'arranger ? Non ? ....) et je ne fais que les emprunter, sauf Hera, et les digimons inconnus au bataillon sont à moi, voilà voilou, Bonne lecture !

--------------

**_Vivre, pour ne pas être..._**  
  
_ Chapitre 1_ Notre monde actuel  
  
Le soleil commence à se coucher à l'horizon, une petite brise vient souffler sur son visage. Personne, strictement personne. Il aime marcher sur cette plage au sable fin, quasiment abandonné, venir en fin de journée, admirer le soleil se coucher, la mer azur transparente, reflétant le soleil. Il peut rester des heures assis sur la plage, sans rien faire, laissant le temps passer, ici, c'est « son jardin secret » comme il le dit. Un coup de blues, il vient ici, se défouler, il vient ici, la plage et la mer sont ses confidents. Taichi marche, en ce moment même sur cette plage, son petit coin de paradis. Il regarde sa montre :  
  
-Ah ! Il est déjà 18h 30 ? Dit Taichi surpris, je n'ai même pas vu l'heure passer, bah ! Mieux faut rentrer....... Tiens !  
  
Taichi s'arrête de marcher, devant lui, à deux mètres, une personne assise sur le sable, elle a ses genoux dans ses bras. Taichi l'observe  
  
_« Quelqu'un ici ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y.... Ah ! Taichi, cette plage ne t'appartient pas, c'est normal qu'il y est quelqu'un »_  
  
La personne regarde le soleil se coucher à l'horizon et ne remarque pas le moins du monde Taichi. C'est une jeune fille, elle semble avoir le même âge que lui. Elle a de longs cheveux blancs [1] lui arrivant aux fesses, de magnifiques yeux rouge bordeaux clair, mélangé à une pointe d'ocre, qui rende ses yeux immensément envoûtant presque ensorcelant. Une bouche finement dessiner, une peau très claire, qui fait ressortir la couleur des ses yeux. Elle porte une veste et une jupe longue blanche avec un haut rouge. La jeune fille continue à fixer l'horizon sans bouger. Taichi est surpris par la beauté de celle-ci. Taichi s'approche d'elle, la jeune fille ne bouge pas, quant il est près d'elle, il dit :  
  
-Le coucher du soleil est vraiment magnifique !  
  
Pas de réponse, Taichi continue :  
  
-Tu viens souvent ici ? Parce que généralement, il n'y a personne sur cette plage  
  
Toujours pas de réponse. Taichi commence à s'énerver par le mutisme de cette fille, il veut une dernière fois lui adresser la parole, quant il voit des larmes qui ruissellent le long des joues de la jeune fille, mais il est surprit par l'inexpression de celle-ci, en effet, ses yeux sont toujours fixé sur le soleil passif. Taichi la regarde perplexe et décide tout de même de faire quelque chose, il cherche dans ses poches quelque chose et en sort un paquet de mouchoir, il prend un mouchoir et le tend à l'inconnue  
  
-Tiens !  
  
Taichi s'attend à ce qu'elle ne réagit pas, comme précédemment, mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille se tourne sur Taichi et le regarde indifférente  
  
_« WOW, eh ben ! elle est vraiment canon... »_  
  
Elle ne dit toujours rien et fixe le mouchoir :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix douce mais qui semble cass un mouchoir ?  
-C'est pour essuyer tes larmes, dit Taichi surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix  
  
La jeune fille se lève brusquement et fait face à Taichi, elle le regarde surprise, elle fait une demi tête de moins que celui-ci :  
  
-Qu'avez-vous dit ? continua –t-elle mais cette fois avec une voix beaucoup plus méfiante  
-Ben...pour essuyer tes joues, tu pleures...  
  
Taichi regarde l'inconnue et voit avec surprise que le visage de celle ci se décompose, elle vire de l'indifférence à la méfiance, et devient terrorisé quant elle touche ses joues et sent les larmes qui coulent  
  
-Mon dieu...qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, dit-elle horrifi  
  
Taichi la regarde inquiet et perplexe puis il dit  
  
-Ce n'est rien, tu es juste en...ATTENTION !!  
  
La jeune fille se laisse tomber en arrière, Taichi la rattrape de justesse. Elle s'est évanouie, Taichi la regarde :  
  
-Eh ben ! Etrange fille... S'évanouir au toucher de ses propres larmes, jamais vu ça !  
  
20 à 30 minutes plus tard...  
  
-...Ou suis-je ? Dit la jeune fille, que m'est-il arriv ?  
-Ca y est, t'es réveiller ? dit Taichi  
  
La jeune fille se lève brusquement du banc, dont elle est allongée. Elle regarde Taichi indifférente, elle attend une réponse :  
  
-Disons donc, dit Taichi, que tu t'es évanoui et je t'ai amené ici  
  
La jeune fille regarde perplexe Taichi et ne dit rien  
  
_« Je me suis évanouie ? Moi ? Ce n'est pas possible... »  
_  
L'inconnue se lève du banc, retire les quelques feuilles qui se sont accrochés à ses vêtements, et s'en va. Taichi se lève aussi :  
  
_« HEIN ??? èé#, elle s'en va-s'en rien me dire, non mais, et merci c'est pour les chiens »_  
  
-Attend ! Je vais t'accompagner, dit Taichi  
  
L'inconnue s'arrête et se retourne sur le jeune homme  
  
-Pourquoi ? dit-elle  
-Parce qu'on voit bien que tu es encore faible, t'a du mal à marcher sur tes deux jambes, si tu n'habite pas loin je peux te raccompagner jusque chez toi  
  
L'inconnue le dévisage, elle sait elle-même qu'elle ne va pas tenir longtemps sur ses jambes, elle fait un signe de la tête et Taichi va la rejoindre :  
  
-T'habite ou ? dit-il  
-Pas très loin d'ici, dit-elle passive  
-Ah...  
-...Tu n'as juste qu'à me suivre, dit la jeune froidement  
  
Taichi la regarde :  
  
_« Pas bavarde cette fille, j'en ai connu des plus bavarde -il pense à mimi- au moins elle répond, tient ? il est vraiment beau son collier »_  
  
Taichi regarde au niveau de la poitrine de l'inconnue et remarque un étrange pendentif. C'est une pierre taillé en forme de losange, d'une couleur rouge sang. A l'intérieur de cette pierre se trouve une pierre ronde noir. La pierre en forme de losange est entouré par des petites chaînes. Taichi est intrigué par ce bijou d'est plus étrange  
  
-Beau bijou, je n'ai jamais vu une pierre de cette couleur et...  
  
A la place de répondre, l'inconnu prend son pendentif et le met sous son tee-shirt. Cette attitude énerve encore plus Taichi, qui se demande s'il va tenir au comportement de la jeune fille, puis soudain elle s'arrête devant une porte. Taichi n'a pas remarqué qu'ils sont déjà devant chez elle. Elle se retourne sur Taichi et dit :  
  
-J'habite ici, dit-elle froidement  
-Ah ! ici, dans un appartement ?  
-Hum, dit-elle, je vous laisse, au revoir  
-A d'ac...  
  
Taichi n'a pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'est déjà refermer sur lui. Taichi se gratte un peu la tête et dit :  
  
-Eh bien ! Strange that girl ! Bon rentrons!  
  
Taishi reprend le chemin du retour  
  
_Dans l'appartement_  
  
L'inconnue est restée derrière à la porte, elle attend que Taichi s'en va :  
  
_« -soupire- je n'aurais jamais du sortir »_ se dit-elle furieuse_ « il a fallut que je m'évanoui, et que je LE rencontre, que va t-il se passer maintenant ? »  
_  
-Maître ! Vous allez bien ?  
  
L'inconnue sort de ses pensés et regarde devant elle, trois bestioles la regardent inquiets :  
  
-Oui, je vais bien, Aguremon... [2] Le lendemain matin  
  
-Yama !!! Attends-moi ! Crie Taichi à son ami  
-Tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher ! Dit Yamato  
  
Taichi finit par rejoindre son ami. Ils sont sur le chemin pour se rendre en cours, ils vont tous les matins ensemble. Yamato va chercher Taichi chez lui. Mais là, Taichi a mit du temps pour se préparer alors Yamato a décidé de prendre de l'avance sachant que Taichi finira par le rejoindre. Yamato a beaucoup d'affection pour Taichi, certes ils sont meilleurs amis, mais depuis peu, cette grande amitié, s'est changée en autre chose, autre chose que Yamato a encore du mal à admettre. Pourtant cela semble évident, mais il a peur de ce quelque chose, peur de l'affronter, en gros, il ne veut pas voir la vérité en face ( Angie : èé#)  
  
-Eh Yama ? Dit Taichi  
-Oui ?  
-Hier, j'ai fait la rencontre avec une personne très étrange, jamais je n'ai rencontré une personne comme ça  
-Hein ? Explique-toi  
-Eh ben, j'étais tranquillement entrain de marcher sur la plage quant j'ai aperçut au loin une personne assise sur la plage fixant le soleil : c'était une fille  
  
Yamato a comme un petit pincement au cœur en entendant que la personne en question est une fille, il s'imagine des tas des choses, entre Taichi et elle  
  
_« Non, Taichi, ne me dit pas que tu l'as trouvé mignonne... »_  
  
-Tu sais, Yama, elle était vraiment mignonne  
  
Yamato devient comme blanc, ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre est dit par son ami. Son cœur a même manqué un battement. Taichi remarque le silence de son du jeune blond  
  
-Heu...Yama ? Ca va ?  
-Hein ? oui, oui, dit Yamato, vas-y continue  
  
Taichi regarde Yamato dans les yeux pendant un moment, ce qui fait rougir un peu Yamato, puis il continue  
  
-Bref, je disais donc, j'ai rencontré cette fille sur la plage, elle fixait le soleil, elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui disais des trucs et elle m'ignorait complètement, j'au cru que j'allais péter un câble...  
  
Taichi et Yamato arrivent à leur lycée et se dirigent vers leur salle de classe, Taichi continue son discourt :  
  
-...quant soudain, elle s'est mise à pleurer et...  
-Elle pleurait ? Dit Yamato en interrompant Taichi ayant peur de la suite, tu l'as réconfort ?  
  
Taichi regarde Yamato avec de grands yeux, il cligne une fois des cils, puis deux  
  
-Non, alors l ! Mais ce qui est étrange avec cette fille, c'est qu'elle n'exprimait rien sur son visage, regardant le soleil, comme envoûté, c'est là que je te dis que j'ai fait une rencontre du quatrième type...  
  
Taichi et Yamato arrivent et s'installent tous les deux autour de la table de Yamato, celui-ci toujours attentif à l'histoire de son ami  
  
-...Je lui ai donné un mouchoir, tu me connais Yama, le grand gentleman que je suis. Pour venir au fait, qu'au moment où je lui ai tendu le mouchoir, elle m'a regardé perplexe, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pleurait  
  
Yamato regarde surpris Taichi  
  
-Vraiment ? Dit Yamato interroger  
-Mais oui, et quant elle a touché ses joues, elle s'est mise à paniquer et s'est évanouie  
Waooo...carrément évanoui quant elle a touché ses larmes ? Eh ben! Et après ? dit Yamato  
-Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle  
  
Yamato regarde à nouveau Taichi intrigu :  
  
-Chez elle ?  
-Oui, jusqu'à sa porte...EH ! Yamato ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs, cette fille, je l'ai rencontré hier et puis, c'est vrai qu'elle était très mignonne, mais aussi très étrange. Je te le dis, c'est une extraterrestre  
  
Yamato regarde Taichi avec de grands yeux, lui sourit, et fait un petit rire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça le soulage et le fait que son ami se sente obliger de se justifier aussi, puisqu'il n'a rien demand  
  
-Allez vous asseoir, dit le prof qui vient de rentrer dans la salle  
  
Tous les élèves vont s'asseoir à leur place respective, ainsi que Taichi, Yamato l'observe du regard  
  
_« Cette histoire de fille m'a vraiment fait quelque chose, je ne saurais pas dire quoi, mais comme tu dis, je n'ai pas à m'imaginait des choses »_  
  
-Bien, bonjour à tous, dit le prof, avant de commencer le cours, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire : nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, rentre, s'il te plait !  
  
Tous les élèves fixent la porte coulissant qui s'ouvre. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux de neige et aux yeux saphir rentre dans la classe. Taichi reconnaît tout de suite l'inconnu d'hier, et fait signe à Yamato qui se trouve juste à coté de lui :  
  
-Yama, c'est elle, c'est l'extraterrestre !  
  
Yamato regarde l'étrangère avec surprise  
  
_« Sur un point, Taichi avait raison, c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment mignonne »_  
  
Yamato remarque que celle ci ne sourit pas, son visage passif, ses yeux inexpressif, rien, rien n'émane d'elle :  
  
-Je vous présente Hera Whitegriff, elle nous vient d'Europe, j'espère que vous l'accueillerez, comme il se doit...bien, où allons nous te placer, tiens ! il y une place derrière Yagami  
-Hein ? Dit Taichi  
  
Taichi se retourne et voit derrière lui une table libre. Hera s'avance dans le couloir de Taichi et ne prête pas la moindre attention aux remarques des autres élèves. Taichi la regarde s'avancer dans sa direction  
  
_« Dés qu'elle est prêt de moi, je lui demande de ses nouvelles »_  
  
Mais au moment où Taichi veut lever sa main pour lui dire quelque chose, Hera passe à coté de lui, l'ignorant complètement. Taichi resta là main en l'air, scotché par l'ignorance de la jeune fille, il se retourne violemment sur elle  
  
-Eh ! Ca t'a...  
  
Taichi ne continue pas sa phrase et remarque qu'Hera le regarde d'une étrange manière dans les yeux, ce qui lui donne un coup de frisson dans le dos  
  
-Eh ! Yagami, que fais-tu retourner ?  
  
Taichi se retourne très vite. Yamato regarde du coin de l'œil la jeune fille, il a tout vu du manège, l'ignorance complète d'Hera vis à vis de Taichi  
  
DONG DING DING DONG DONG DING pause déjeuner  
  
-Taichi, on va manger ? dit Yamato  
-Attends...scrich, scrich bruit du stylo sur le papier [3]...Voil ! Finit d'écrire –soupir- Ah !  
-Elle est partie, dit Yamato, c'est ça ! Tu voulais lui parler ?  
  
Taichi regarde la place vide d'Hera et pousse un soupir et regarde Yamato :  
  
-Non mais t'a vu comment elle m'a ignor ? Déjà hier, et là, c'est « on se connaît ? »...pas humaine cette fille, pas humaine...  
  
Yamato regarde son ami souriant et lui dit :  
  
-Si tu le dis, je te crois, bon on va manger ?  
-Ouais ! Je meeuuuurtttttt de faim  
  
Yamato suit Taichi qui se dirige vers l'extérieur de l'école, et vont en direction d'un arbre quant ils voient Hera au loin qui fixe le haut de l'arbre. elle semble parler à quelqu'un qui se trouve dans l'arbre :  
  
-Elle parle avec quelqu'un ? dit Yamato à Taichi  
-On va en avoir le cœur net, dit Taichi, EH HERA !!!!  
  
A l'appel de son nom, Hera se retourne sur la personne qui l'appelle. Taichi et Yamato vont à sa rencontre :  
  
-Tu parlais à quelqu'un ? dit Taichi  
-...  
-Ne me dit pas que tu parlais seule ? Continue Taichi  
-...  
-D'accord, j'ai compris, je n'en dirais pas plus, déjà hier, t'étais pas trop causante,  
-Hier ? dit la petite voix d'Hera  
-Oui, hier sur la plage quant...  
-Ah... oui... hier, dit Hera en interrompant Taichi  
-Humm..., dit Taichi en la dévisageant, au moins, je vois que tu va mieux ?  
-Ca peut aller, dit Hera froidement  
-Alors, tu viens d'Europe ? Dit Yamato en voulant changer de conversation  
  
A cette question, Hera a subitement un petit malaise, elle dit tout doucement :  
  
-Je dois vous laisser, je dois aller prendre mon déjeuner au réfectoire, désoler  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, Hera s'en va en courant. Taichi et Yamato la regardent s'en aller. Taichi se tourne sur Yamato :  
  
-Alors convaincu ?  
-Hein ??  
-Le quatrième type  
  
Yamato regarde surpris Taichi et rit, puis il sent comme un regard prolongé sur lui, il lève la tête, et observe Taichi qui le regarde paisiblement avec un sourire angélique :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Yamato troubl  
-C'est toi..., dit Taichi avec un petit rire cach  
  
Yamato devient rouge pivoine et baisse la tête, quant il sent la main de Taichi sur son épaule. Yamato lève la tête sur son ami, celui-ci le regarde intensément et calmement. Yamato ne peut s'empêcher de rougir encore plus, il se met lui aussi à regarder Taichi. Quant ils approchent doucement leur visage l'un vers l'autre, ils ne sont qu'à quelque centimètre et ...  
  
-YAMATO ! TAICHI !  
  
Yamato et Taichi se séparent très vite ( à contre cœur bien sur ) et se tournent vers la voix les appelant. C'est Takeru, il semble essoufflé, apparemment il a parcourut tout l'établissement :  
  
-Takeru ? Dit Taichi, qui l'a rejoint en compagnie de Yamato, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
-C'est...c'est le digimonde, dit Takeru encore essoufflé de sa course, on a reçut...un message qui en dit long  
-Le digimonde ? Dit Yamato  
  
Il regarde Taichi perplexe :  
  
-On te suit, dit Taichi  
  
Nos trois protagonistes se dirigent en direction de l'établissement, vers la salle d'informatique 

---------

-Alors c'est eux les FAMEUX digisauveurs, dit une voix féminine féline provenant d'un arbre  
-Et bien, Ukeimon, tu n'avais jamais vu un digisauveurs, dit une autre voix  
-Non, Zaidomon, dit Ukeimon, mais j'ai entendu parler de leur exploit et crois-moi et j'ai été très déçue  
-Que veux-tu dire par-l ?  
-......Tu le sauras en tant voulu 

_salle d'informatique_  
  
-Ca y est ! Je les ai trouvés, dit Takeru qui rentre dans la salle suivit de Taichi et Yamato  
-Ah! vous voilà, dit Daisuke Yamato et Taichi regardent autour d'eux, tout le monde est là, enfin presque tout le monde. Daisuke, Ken, Yolei, Hikaru, Izzy ainsi que Taichi, Yamato et Takeru  
  
-Bon, alors qu'est-ce donc ce message, dit Taichi impatient de savoir s'ils vont ou non partir en mission  
-Eh bien ! dit Izzy, ce matin, nous avons reçut un message du digimonde, venant de Agumon, écoutez  
  
Izzy clique avec la souris sur l'ordinateur, puis une voix, celle d'Agumon, se fait entendre  
  
-_Nous avons besoin de votre d'aide, ici nous avons de gros problème, pas contre des ennemis mais contre une rumeur qui prend des proportions énormes. Notre Maître a disparut, nous pensions que cela n'était qu'une rumeur, mais apparemment cela c'est révéler être vrai. Kritzamon et Les Dozkitmon vont profiter de l'absence de notre Maître pour attaquer et essayer de contrôler le digimonde. Nous avons besoin de votre aide_  
Fin du message  
  
Taichi et Yamato regardent Izzy incompris, qu'est-ce que ce message veut dire ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce cela veut dire Izzy ? Dit Taichi  
-Nous n'avons pas très bien compris, nous aussi, dit Izzy  
-En gros, un fameux maître s'est barré, Krizta-machin chose et les Dozkitruc vont à nouveau vouloir diriger le digimonde si on ne fait rien, dit Daisuke  
-Ah...TT, dit Taichi en regardant Daisuke indifférent  
-Ben oui ! C'est aussi simple que ça, non ? Dit Daisuke  
-Je ne crois pas, dit Ken  
  
Tout le monde regarde Ken assis sur une chaise, les jambes et les bras croisés  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, c'est cette histoire de « Maître », dit Ken  
-Ken a raison, Agumon à parler de : « Notre Maître est partit, Kriztamon et les Dozkitmon vont en profiter pour essayer de diriger le digimonde », dit Yolei, ce Maître à l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important  
-Mais Izzy, tu sais qui est ce Maître ? demande Yamato  
-Non, répond Izzy, mais cela me rend perplexe, je ne savais pas que le digimonde était diriger par une Maître  
  
Tout le monde regarde Izzy surprise, il a raison, depuis quant le digimonde est contrôler par quelqu'un ?  
  
-Nous n'étions pas au courant, dit Hikaru, si cela est vrai, il va falloir sérieusement nous poser quelque question ?  
-Mais pourquoi ne pas demander au digimon, dit Daisuke, eux, ils pourront nous aider et éclaircir tout ça  
-C'est vrai ça ! dit Ken, bien réfléchi Daisuke  
  
Au compliment de Ken, Daisuke baisse la tête, rougit et dit timidement merci. Personne ne remarque l'étrange comportement de Daisuke, à part Yamato, qui le regarde surpris  
  
_Daisuke...Daisuke rougit au compliment de Ken ? ...-sourire-......c'est trop mignon_

---------------

-Je vois que les choses commencent à enfin bouger dans le digimonde, dit la voix de Ukeimon  
-Comment veux-tu que cela ne bouge pas après notre départ ? Dit Zaidomon  
  
Ukeimon et Zaidomon se trouvent dans l'arbre en face de la fenêtre qui donne sur la salle d'informatique. Ils regardent les digisauveurs qui discutent. Quant soudain, quelqu'un monte dans cet arbre  
  
-Que faites-vous ? Dit une voix inconnue  
  
Ukeimon et Zaidomon se tournent sur la voix les appelant, devant eux une fille les regardant froidement et durement presque énerver   
  
-Ne vous énerver pas comme ça, dit Ukeimon, nous voulons juste savoir si les digisauveurs ont bien reçut le message, ah ! ah ! ah ! ah !  
-...  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passe comme prévu, dans bientôt les digisauveurs vont se rendre dans le digimonde et là l'opération commencera, dit Zaidomon  
  
La jeune fille regarde les deux digimonde impassible  
  
-Si vous le dîtes...  
-Faites-nous confiance Maître...euh...je veux dire Hera...._fin du chapitre 1_

_---------------_

__  
  
[1] : Ce n'est pas une teinture, cheveux naturel...bizarre non ? TT  
  
[2] : Dark-Angie : Je remercie M Courage, sans qui j'aurais arrêté à cet endroit le chapitre 1 !  
Merci pour tout, ça mérite des applaudissements clap clap clap  
Monko :...ouais, tout ça ce n'est pas plutôt de la paresse ?  
Dark-Angie : yeux roulant Qu'est-ce que tu dis, je n'ai pas entendu, je deviens sourde o''  
  
[3] : Je ne sais pas si le stylo fait ce bruit 

------------------

__  
  
Dark-Angie :...

Monko :...

Miki :...euh...moi j'aime beaucoup Angie-sempai...même si je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais mettre

Dark-Angie :...èé####

Monko : Moi aussi j'aime bien, je suis ton assistant après tout, et ça commence à être intéressant

Dark-Angie :...

Miki (parle à voix basse) : Monko tu crois que Angie-sempai est vraiment énerver parce qu'elle commence à ne plus contrôler sa propre fic ?

Monko : peut-être... Je n'en sais rien, je vais être gentil pour une fois...revieuwver s'il vous plait, pour que notre auteur puisse continuer sa fic yeux suppliant -j'aime pas faire ça-

Angie :...

Miki :...j'espère que tout ira bien, sinon nous les assistants allons devoir rentrer en scène...bisou et au prochain chapitre...j'espère...


End file.
